Players (Alpha654's Series)
Break the Chest quickly became a particularly popular game; by its end Alpha654's game had 25 unique players (a few others existed, but may have been removed at some point). The following is a list of those players. 'Notable Players' 'Alpha654' The Game Master. As he always knew what was going on or what would happen, it would usually be beneficial to take his actions into account. Set items included three Magic Crystal Shards, which had various abilities to fit the weapon/armor/item set mechanic. One shard allowed for various attacks, including a laser and a hard-light sword; one shard activated an ability that reflected all damage for one turn, but could not be used for the next turn; and one shard allowed the user to undo any stat changes to any player. In addition, he led a faction called the Fox Corps, which resided in the Tundra. ---- 'Scientedfic' The Master of Creativity. Joined the game a few turns from the beginning, and was one of few players to stay with the game all the way to the end. Scientedfic was known for being particularly creative, as evidenced by his set items: The All-Any Sword, which could turn into any weapon; the All-Any Shield, which could turn into any armor; and the Stellar Star, which had various abilities. Scientedfic was also the leader of the All-Any Clan, which resided in the Tutorial Realm. Scientedfic was the one to suggest this area, and it was quickly added to the game. At one point, Scientedfic was also corrupted and turned into an enemy, resulting in a massive fight against the corrupted Scientedfic and several bosses that fought alongside him. Unmoral Scientedfic Scientedfic made the transformation into Unmoral Scientedfic later on in the game. This increased his health and made him stronger, but his set items did not change very much; the only notable change was the Stellar Star becoming the Dark Star, strengthening its abilities. Despite this, Unmoral Scientedfic was possibly the strongest player in the game, and if not, would be second only to Celestial Sweg Dragon. ---- 'MASTERFARKOS' The X Warrior. The first player to join Alpha654's game, he was perhaps one of the most powerful players in the game, capable of dealing 5000 damage in a single attack with his X Blade. He was also able to act as a tank, with his X Armor nullifying 75% of all incoming damage, along with being able to heal with the X Star (or use it as a ranged weapon, which could deal 2000 damage). He would later leave the Geometry Dash Wiki for reasons currently unknown. Because of their prior friendship (and the fact that MASTERFARKOS was rather powerful at the time), Alpha654 soon began to automate his actions. Post-Corruption Following an encounter with Mickey the Mimic, which resulted in MASTERFARKOS' corruption and death (and the X Realm's destruction), another version of MASTERFARKOS was pulled from an alternate timeline to allow him to continue playing. This had little effect on his stats, however. ---- 'EndermanR169' The Ender Lord. Carried the 3-Splitter Bow, which dealt 1000 damage on impact and split into Fire, Ice, and Electric arrows that each dealt 250 damage; the Ender Lord's armor, which nullified 50% of damage; and the Magic Pencil, which could be used to create anything (although it would only last one turn). EndermanR169 soon founded the Enderman Clan, which resided in the Jungle. It most likely would have been based in the End if that area were created earlier, though. Ender Dragon A temporary ability, requiring a few members of the Enderman Clan to be present. Upon use, EndermanR169 and the Enderman Clan merge and become the Ender Dragon, making him stronger and giving him a significantly larger health bar. Not to be confused with the Ender Dragon boss that appeared several threads prior. ---- 'Btd456Creeper' The Master of Time. Fittingly, his set items were also time-based as well: They included the Distorted Stick, which dealt 2000 damage but had a 25% chance to deal 50% more damage and create a temporary clone of the target; the Time Armor, which blocked a percentage of damage equal to 28 plus the current thread number; and the Remote Control, which can rewind the actions of a target or freeze them in time. ---- 'Sweg Dragon / Ace of Dragons' The Guy with Everything. A player particularly well-known for having way too much stuff - 25 items in total, not including key items. Even so, most of them just sat there in his inventory, mainly because of his set items. These included the Doritos, a multi-hit item that deals 750 damage per hit; the Gaming Chair, which absorbed 50% of incoming damage and had a 5% chance to nullify one hit; and the Mountain Dew, which could heal a lot of health without any cooldown. In addition, Sweg Dragon had his own faction, the Dragon Nest, which resided in the Mountains. Celestial Sweg Dragon Near the end of the game, and following a long process of accumulating a large amount of "swag", Sweg Dragon absorbed several allies and his item set to become Celestial Sweg Dragon. As a result, he also received a massive buff to his item set. The Doritos became the Celestial Lasers, which now dealt 2500 damage per hit; the Gaming Chair became the Time-Space Armor, which now nullified 65% of damage and had a 15% chance to nullify all damage; and the Transcendent Dew, which could heal far more health than before. Needless to say, Celestial Sweg Dragon went on to become one of the most powerful players in the game. ---- 'Airtoum' The Essence Collector. The other player notable for greed, although only for materials found in the various areas. The (admittedly pointless) mechanic of essences destroying each other did make him rather disdainful towards Alpha654 for a bit. ---- 'Trinket9' One of the players of the original Break the Chest game. Trinket9 B Trinket9 was active during the Old World event. Because of this, as well as the fact that they were also active at the end of TimewornKaiju's game, they were given two characters to play as. The alternate Trinket9 retained their stats and inventory from the old game, and could be controlled separately from the original Trinket9. ---- 'SuperSpyChase / Sonar553' Joined the game later on, and so didn't really get the chance to do as much as the others. This, however, didn't stop Sonar from being a rather powerful ally - at one point they managed to perform an attack that dealt over 60000 damage to one entity (by combining three of their weapons, Rage Mode, and a recently-exposed weak spot on Skeletron, the Dungeon Guardian). Became a moderator (and later an administrator) of the Geometry Dash Wiki. However, since this occurred after the game ended, Sonar did not receive the moderator status buff. ---- '404 found' Imperial Representative. Though he had no known item set, he still carried a Lightsaber, which both dealt a significant amount of damage and represented his interest in the Star Wars franchise. He was also quite active starting from when he joined. ---- 'Rifqitheflipper' The Reaper, and a powerful one, too. Set items included the Blood Reaper, a double-edged scythe that could deal up to 6000 damage per hit; the Crimson Chestplate, which nullified 40% of damage normally and 80% while in Rage Mode; and the Demented Orb, which could summon souls to give status buffs or allies to fight with them for five turns. ---- 'Lat11' The Assassin. Fittingly, Lat11's item set was based on the Assassin's Creed series: The Hidden Knife dealt 500 damage, but dealt an extra 2000 for a sneak attack; the Assassin's Coat nullified half of all incoming damage through enchantments; and the Eagle Vision increased the chance for dodging attacks. ---- 'CyberGamer1539' The Hacker. While he first joined the game about halfway through, he would stay in the game for a long time, almost all the way to the very end. Set items included the Attack Scanner, which dealt 3000 base damage, and makes the target take 15% more damage next time it is attacked; the Cyber Cloak, which reduces incoming damage by 50% and can make the user invisible for two turns; and the Energy Capacitor, which slowly generates HP that can be used to heal in a pinch. ---- 'CyanSkull' The Godmodder of the first game of Destroy the Godmodder to be created on the Geometry Dash Wiki. This game ended up being the inspiration for TimewornKaiju's original Break the Chest game, which would then be continued by Alpha654 in his own version of the game. CyanSkull became the first (and only) strictly villainous player to join Alpha654's game. He established a faction known as the Cyan Legion, with several other sub-factions: The Enlightened (in the Overworld), The Chilled (in the Tundra), The Deceased (in the Ravine), and The Wounded (in the Corruption). However, CyanSkull himself did not stay in the game for very long. 'Other Players' *'Oiniteoderfla12:' The Stickman from Hellven. Joined the game at a currently-unknown time, but did not stay for very long. *'ElectroBlaze:' The Great Escapist. This title was given to him as he was the host of the Team Escape series. However, he was inactive for most of the game, aside from the very beginning and somewhere in the middle. *'Andrew Cao:' The Royal Clasher. One of a few players who originated from the Clash Royale wiki, hence his title. This may have inspired the card mechanic, where players could summon powerful allies from cards for a certain amount of time. *'TheKingLordRuler:' While this player had his own item set (based on the Halo series), Alpha654 later began to suspect that this was CyberGamer1539's alt. Of course, it was too late to do anything about it by then, and even then there still isn't any absolute proof. In addition, this player was inactive by the end of the game, while CyberGamer1539 was still active. *'Marcus882:' Joined at a currently-unknown time and did not stay for very long. *'Geometry Dash Derper:' Joined at a currently-unknown time and did not stay for very long. *'That Weird Face:' Joined late in the game, and last acted on the turn right after the final thread was created. *'VaporSmash:' Joined late in the game. VaporSmash did try to be a bit more active in the final few turns before the game's end. *'XSlayer300:' One of the players from the original game. XSlayer300 joined early on, but did not end up doing very much. *'Minecraft99999999:' Joined around the end of the game, but did not stay for very long. *'Sonic4999:' Played the game for a turn or two, then went inactive. *'Brown Eevee:' The last player to join the game, doing so only a few turns before the game was cancelled. Category:Alpha654's Series Category:Players